Lost Dreams
by J SiMas
Summary: Evie suffers dreams from her previous life again whilst on business in Cairo. What has Seti I laid out for her? Please R&R Chapter 3 is now up
1. Lost Dreams

A/N This is my first full length story; it's probably riddled with errors. I'm not an incredibly good writer lol. Anyway this story is set an Egyptian year after The Mummy R. As always I sadly don't own any characters, but ah well.  
  
"Medjai! Medjai! My father needs you!"  
  
Evelyn twisted and turned in her sleep, the silk sheets becoming more and more tangled upon her body. The drapes around her open windows fluttered and Evy awoke with startle, she quickly shot up and wiped the cold sweat off her forehead.  
  
"A vision?" Evelyn spoke aloud, it didn't matter, she was alone in Cairo on business, acquiring a new artefact for the British Museum.  
  
Surely not a vision? Evie questioned her thoughts; she had finished with that hadn't she? Yes, Evie accepted she had a previous life, but those visions had taken their course and finished hadn't they?  
  
Evie quickly pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ears and pulled herself out of bed, she quickly put on her robe and stepped out onto the balcony. The night in Egypt was beautiful; the moon shimmered on Evie's robe and the metal balcony which she stood on.  
  
"Why on earth would I have a vision _now_?" Evie spoke to herself again, it was unlikely anyone would hear her ramblings in the dead of the night.  
  
Suddenly, Evelyn felt faint, a sickness swelled in her head and stomach. She staggered out of the balcony and on to her bed, as she slumped face down a vision appeared before her.  
  
As Evelyn lifted her head off her pillow, she saw around her a beautiful Ancient Egyptian room, the walls of the room were colourful, with hieroglyphic art everywhere, scenes of fishing at the Nile were a plenty, as well as reference to Hathor and Amun.  
  
Before her Evie could see herself, well her former self Nefertiti, she had two servants fanning her on either side. Nefertiti was sat on a beautiful Gold coloured sofa, she had on her a beautiful black and gold robe, and around her neck a Gold Ankh with "Nefertiti" inside a cartouche on the top ends of the Ankh. Nefertiti was facing a carved door in the wall with red and blue beads hanging from the ceiling, in different strips. The rows of beads fluttered as a male figure entered Nefertitis room, he was a handsome man but they're was something familiar about him, it was only when Evelyn saw his eyes. It was Rick!  
  
"Princess Nefertiti, your father wishes to speak with you." Rick bowed and as he reached for Nefertitis hand to guide her down the halls of the palace did Evelyn notice the small markings of Hieratic on his face. So Rick really was a Medjai!  
  
"Very well, you will take me too him?" Nefertiti smirked as he took her hand, her servants placed a beaded shawl like cloth around her shoulders, and they set off down the hall.  
  
Evelyn watched as the Medjai Rick and Nefertiti walked down the beautiful halls of this nineteenth century palace, the walls seemed to be laced with gold, and the images of Bastet, Osiris and Anubis with the king seemed so lifelike it was scary. The art showed Seti, reading and writing with the God of Scribes Thoth, and fishing with the God of the Nile.  
  
"I shall leave you now princess." The Medjai bowed again as he let go of Nefertiti's hand.  
  
"If you must." Nefertiti smirked again and proceeded to walk through the doors of the Pharaohs private room.  
  
"Pharaoh." Nefertiti bowed and proceeded to walk towards the Pharaoh, Seti signalled his servants to leave and as they scurried off, Seti left his throne and walked down the three stone steps between himself and Nefertiti.  
  
"You wished to see me father?"  
  
"Yes, Nefertiti. How is your Sais training coming along?"  
  
"Very well father, is that all you wished to see me about?"  
  
"No. Nefertiti. I believe Anck-su-namun is deceiving me."  
  
"Father, what gives you that idea?"  
  
"It does not matter my daughter. But now I wish something of you?"  
  
"Of course father, what is it?"  
  
"You are a trained fighter now Nefertiti. If something happens to me, I wish for you to extract my revenge for me?"  
  
"Yes father, of course." Nefertiti looked puzzled, would someone really try to kill the Pharaoh? Her fathers face looked worn and ill, she pondered whether someone had already tried but dismissed the thought.  
  
"I wish for you to sign this my daughter, when signed you are bound by the great god Horus, if I am murdered, you must avenge my death and kill the perpetrators One Egyptian year exactly after my death."  
  
Seti handed Nefertiti a piece of cloth, on it was written in hieratic the few conditions of the agreement."  
  
"By signing this agreement, you will automatically avenge the Pharaoh Seti death if murdered by killing the perpetrators unless they are found innocent of this grave crime."  
  
Nefertiti read on, confused and enchanted by this strange wish from her father.  
  
"The perpetrators will once forth be brought back from the underworld to challenge you in battle. Until they are both defeated by your sword."  
  
As Seti passed her the fine brush she was to sign her name with, Nefertiti sighed, and then quickly put her name down.  
  
"Thank you my daughter. You may now go."  
  
Nefertiti bowed as she left the room. The walls around her began to fade and so did Nefertiti. Evie lifted her head from her pillow and rubbed down her face.  
  
"Were the visions back?" Evelyn questioned her judgement, she sat up in astonishment, she tried to shrug this strange dream off but couldn't.  
  
"Where is Rick when I need him?" Evie smiled as she said it, a few years ago Evie was all on her own in Cairo, apart from her usually "merry" brother Jonathan. Evelyn sat back on her bed and thought about her reason for being in Cairo, to pick up an artefact for the British Museum. An old funerary mask, Akhenaten, it had been a breakthrough when it had been discovered. It had been thought his most of his funerary belongings had been pillaged, or obliterated luckily this was not that case. Evelyn pondered more about this artefact until she found herself falling asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Evelyn awoke to the pound of her door. Sleepily she looked up and saw the door almost quaking.  
  
"Mrs O'Connell!"  
  
"Mrs O'Connell!"  
  
A strong, heavy British voice called her from behind the door.  
  
"Yes, hang on a bloody minute!" Usually Evie was not coarse, but being woken at 4:30 in the morning is enough to make most people swear.  
  
Evelyn quickly threw on her clothes and brushed her hair as she answered the door. The large Egyptologist greeted her, he had a rather red face, a patch of Greying hair on his head, and a bulging figure hiding beneath his white shirt and khaki's.  
  
"Yes Oliver?"  
  
"We have made a breakthrough."  
  
Oliver barged through the door and almost sent Evie flying onto her wardrobe door, Oliver sat down on Evie's chair as quickly as a large man could, and scratched his head. Evelyn looked at him sleepily and answered:  
  
"Yes I know we have made a breakthrough. That is why I am here."  
  
"Oh you mean Akhenaten mask? Forget that, bloody old pile of Egyptian rubbish if you ask me. No one of our men out on a dig, Johnny I think his name is, well anyway he has found a scripture from Seti I to his daughter Nefertiti."  
  
Evelyn's blood ran cold. She was no longer sleepy now, what she had just heard would be enough to wake anyone who happened to be a reincarnation of Nefertiti.  
  
"Wha-What did you say?"  
  
"A scripture.from Seti I. Bloody more interesting than that funerary mask, if you ask me, from what the Ancient Egyptian Linguist has said, something to do with a curse."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute Oliver."  
  
Oliver looked at Evelyn confused by her sudden harshness of words, the Egyptologist stood up abruptly and waddled out of the room. Whilst Evelyn stood facing her balcony. Oliver's words rang in her head:  
  
"He has found a scripture from Seti I to his daughter Nefertiti. Something to do with a curse."  
  
So the vision was right, Evelyn thought. This means, I would have to fight Anck-su-namun and Imhotep to the death?  
  
Evelyn brooded on this until she was interrupted by Oliver shouting through the door.  
  
"Come on Evelyn! The linguist says they're something you should see!" 


	2. A trip to the desert

A/N=Thanks to nefertirioc for spotting my name error.its Nefertiri not Nefertiti Goddamit! Lol O! I lied; I do own a character Oliver, Kheri (Kind of) and Mohammad but everyone else belongs to Universal (the one with the globe right?)  
  
Evelyn was trying to read in the back seat of the motor car, but found it increasingly difficult on the winding Egyptian roads, her head and body bouncing up and down because of the rocks on the floor below.  
  
"Can you slow down please?" Evelyn asked, and then noted she sounded rather whiny.  
  
"Slow? You want us to slow down? Have you no idea about the note from Seti? Oh very well."  
  
Oliver sighed and nudged the driver, before he spoke in Arabic.  
  
"Mohammad slow down!"  
  
The car quickly lost its pace, the driver carried on at this pace for another 20 odd miles until they abruptly stopped, which sent Evie flying into the back of the passenger seat.  
  
"Oh dear Evelyn are you ok?" Oliver's question was laced with a giggle at the sight of the librarian/curators head bouncing off the back of the seat.  
  
"Yes, I'm bloody fantastic!" Evie muttered as she stepped out of the car.  
  
As Oliver stepped out, the car sounded like it had been relieved off a great weight and Mohammad the driver asked Oliver a question in broken English.  
  
"You want me. wait?"  
  
"Yes very well Mohammad, we sharnt be too long." Oliver shouted at the driver as if he had a hearing problem then spoke to Evie.  
  
"Bloody Cairo folk. Anyway Evelyn, come along."  
  
Evelyn looked around as she walked around the excavation area. The dust set on her lungs and as she spluttered Oliver took her over to meet Johnny, the man who had found the scripture. As soon as Evie saw him she stopped coughing but took a rather large breath in and shouted.  
  
"Jonathan! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Evie, watch the language old mum. Not pleased to see me then?" Jonathan smirked and Oliver looked confused  
  
"You two know each other then?"  
  
"Yes, Oliver, meet my brother Jonathan."  
  
"Oh, right, well Johnny, why didn't you say you had a sister out here?"  
  
"Well all I knew was Evie was picking up some mask or other, I didn't think she'd come sniffing round here."  
  
"Excuse me Jonathan! I haven't been sniffing around anywhere! Anyway you knew I was in Cairo, why didn't you come and see me?"  
  
"Well, Evie dear, I've been busy, working away." Jonathan smirked; of course he wasn't working, but drinking with his old friends in Egypt and playing poker no doubt.  
  
Oliver turned away to talk to one of the chief workers of the dig when Evie whispered to Jonathan.  
  
"Anyway, since when have you been an archaeologist? Surely it's not for the pay?"  
  
Jonathan smiled, and answered to Evie  
  
"I have been an archaeologist since I "found" that map to Hamunaptra; these people think I'm a genius!"  
  
"Oh yes, Howard Carter and Augustus Mariette aren't you Jonathan?" Evie rolled her eyes, Jonathan was always lucky when it came to business, if only it was true in poker as well.  
  
"Well then, are you going to show us this scripture Johnny?" Oliver rubbed his hands in delight when he returned to Evie and Jonathan; the greying stubble around Oliver's face seemed like it stretched as he spoke and smiled.  
  
"Ah yes of course, well from what the linguist chap over there says it's some sort of curse or agreement."  
  
"So where did you find this then Jonathan?" Evie asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Actually, I found it." Evelyn and Oliver looked up as a young Egyptian man spoke to them, he had dark brown eyes, and a dark tan to match them, and he was broad and tall.  
  
"Oh and where did you find it then?" Evie gazed up at the man, and he smiled before walking towards his camel a few metres away from them.  
  
"Out on a dig a few miles away, some kind of Ancient Ruin, I'm going to go down there again tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Why are you going at dawn?" Evie couldn't think of much to say, the man seemed so strikingly familiar yet also strangely attractive to her.  
  
"It seems that the best time too see the ruins is at dawn. I went down the day before middle of the day and became completely lost. You and Oliver are welcome to join me if you want too?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You and Oliver-"  
  
"No not that." Evie was shocked; surely no-one had uncovered Hamunaptra again? It wouldn't be possible; it had been over 10 years since they had been back to there. No one could find it again. Could they?  
  
"You have to go dawn to the ruins at dawn, impossible to see them in the afternoon."  
  
"Jonathan, can I have a word please?"  
  
Evie smiled at the Egyptian archaeologist and pulled Jonathan to one side.  
  
"Has that man found Hamunaptra?"  
  
"I was going to tell you Evie honest, but Hamunaptra is no trouble now, remember, Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are dead and buried.or so too speak."  
  
"Jonathan, I have been having visions again." Evie trembled as she spoke; her past really was coming back to her.  
  
"What do you mean visions?" Jonathan was never one for this previous life business, as far as he was concerned he worried about now, not what he was doing a few thousand years before.  
  
"Listen you two; are we going to see the scripture sometime soon or what?"  
  
Oliver was becoming more and more impatient, as his face turned redder; Evie noted his resemblance to a tomato.  
  
"Yes I'll go get it; Oh I haven't even told you my name." The Egyptian spoke with a bass like tone and his words seemed to lull around Evie's ears.  
  
"Kheri Imhotep is my name, and yours are Evelyn, Oliver and Jonathan?" Evie noted his lips creased a little when he smiled, before realising what his last name was. Surely a coincidence? But Evie had never heard that last name of any man in all of her time in Egypt and then he was off to collect the artefact from a rather frantic linguist.  
  
"How do you know that man Jonathan."  
  
Jonathan looked a little confused by his sister's question, what importance is that he thought.  
  
"He turned up last night looking for a job, I know it was a rather strange way to employ someone, but he proved himself this morning by finding this rather impressive scripture."  
  
As Kheri brought the artefact over, Evie could see it was in a little box, on the front was the eye of Horus, and on either side of it, two female fighters, both in combat position. Below them the stamp of Seti was present. It stuck out from the box and appeared to be not actually part of it.  
  
"Now this is where it gets interesting," Jonathan spoke as Kheri turned the stamp of Seti and the box clicked open, inside it was a small book, again with the Eye of Horus and the female gladiators on the front. Also present was the stamp of Seti again. The book a browny-black colour, but didn't appear to be several thousand years old.  
  
Kheri pushed in the stamp again and the book flipped open, suddenly a gust of wind knocked a lot of sand. The camels went from their calm selves to a wreck and began kicking over the workers near them. It took 3 men to calm them but they were still hitting their hoofs of the desert sand.  
  
Kheri passed the book to Jonathan as he spoke to Evie.  
  
"The linguist says it's a curse set on by Seti to his daughter Nefertiri, apparently Seti suspected his future wife of cheating so he set up these rules which meant if Seti was killed, Nefertiri would have to extract his revenge. The perpetrator would arise from the underworld if caught and killed by Seti's Medjai, and then fight to the death with Nefertiri. Apparently neither Nefertiri nor the murderer would be able to rest unless this curse would be carried out."  
  
"Jonathan! Why didn't you bloody tell me?!"  
  
Oliver and Kheri cocked their head in unison at Evie, looking confused.  
  
"Do you have an interest in the 19th Dynasty or something Evelyn?"  
  
"Well you could say that. Jonathan, a word. Now!"  
  
Jonathan passed the book to Oliver who studied it with great interest, and Evie pulled him again to one side before whispering to him harshly.  
  
"Why didn't you bloody tell me as soon as I got here?"  
  
"Well the linguist has only been talking to Kheri, and he's been off trying to find Hamunaptra again, I'm as shocked as you are!"  
  
"You certainly didn't look bloody shocked!"  
  
"Listen Evie, I'm sure it's just a pile of nonsense. Relax!" Jonathan smiled weakly and attempted to shrug off the thought of the curse.  
  
"Oh yeah, a pile of rubbish like the book of the dead was, a pile of nonsense like the bracelet of Anubis!"  
  
"Evie, calm down."  
  
Suddenly Evie felt faint, around her the desert seemed to fade away and she saw Nefertiri in front of her, Seti was standing next to her, Evie recognised the scripture which they had found in Nefertiri's hand and Seti was speaking to her.  
  
"My daughter, please sign. You love your father don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course, but is this necessary?"  
  
"Yes Nefertiri, you will protect your father wont you?"  
  
"Of course, I am bound to this agreement aren't I?"  
  
"Yes my daughter, by the great gods Osiris and Horus. You must extract revenge if needed; else you will never be able to rest when you pass."  
  
Evie went dizzy and the next thing she saw was Jonathan snapping his fingers in front of her,  
  
"Earth to Evie. Hello?"  
  
********************************************************************* 


	3. Old Enemies

A/N=Thanks to my only reviewer Nefertirioc! See I spelt the name right this time around, anyway I'm going on holiday so no more updates for 5 whole days, so I figured I'd leave you on a cliff hanger.  
  
Evie stuttered as she spoke, she pulled a stand of hair and toyed with it.  
  
"J-Jonathan, I've had another vision."  
  
Jonathan squinted a little, partly because of the desert sun, partly because of the whiteness of his sister's face and her nervous speech.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"My former self and Seti. Seti told me that Nefertiri won't be able to rest when her spirit goes to the underworld. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what Evie?"  
  
"Unless I kill Imhotep and Anck-su-namun."  
  
Evie wiped her mouth, there was nothing on there but all the same, Jonathan remembered this is what Evie used to do when she was little and did something wrong. Like eat most of her mothers baked cakes.  
  
"That's impossible Evie, seeing as their dead and all."  
  
"Excuse me, but we have to be going now Evelyn, Mohammad is fidgeting and threatening to leave unless we raise his pay, bloody scoundrel if you ask me."  
  
Oliver carried on rambling about how the men in Cairo were out to "take me for every last penny I have" When Evie turned to Jonathan and said, calmly.  
  
"You know where my old apartment is Jonathan, I expect you there at 7 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Hang on a second old mum, what's to say I don't have prior arrangements."  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I'm sure you can put off one poker game."  
  
Evie turned to walk away from Jonathan and follow Oliver to the car when Kheri stoped her; he put his arm out to grab her and gently pulled her aside. Evelyn definitely noted something familiar about him, but she couldnt quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Goodbye Evelyn. I will see you tomorrow at dawn?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To see the ruins of course!"  
  
Evelyn had almost forgotten about the ruins, but agreed to go anyway.  
  
"Yes yes of course."  
  
"Come on Evelyn. We don't have all day!"  
  
Oliver was sat in the car with Mohammad cursing at him under his breath.  
  
"Are you trying to say something Mohammad?"  
  
Oliver grinned and his patch of greying hair upon the top of his head seemed to move and shake. As Evelyn was just about to sit down in the motor car Mohammad decided it would be a good time to test the speed of the car and he sent Evelyn flying to the other seat.  
  
"Mohammad!"  
  
"Oh...I am...Sorry Mrs O'Connell." Mohammad smirked, he had had enough of the two British folk and now he was getting his own back.  
  
"It's alright Mohammad." Evie sighed as they drove back to the British fort.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
By the time Evie had got back to her apartment it was already 6:30, in half an hour Jonathan would be at Evie's, to discuss with Jonathan what they were going to do. It was obvious to Evie that the visions and the scripture were linked, but was it really true. Would Evelyn have to kill Anck-su- namun and Imhotep? Surely not Evie thought, they had condemned Imhotep and also Anck-su-namun to the underworld, but it wasn't by Nefertiri's sword. The visions were becoming more and more frequent and Evie found herself slipping in and out of consciousness, a rather vivid vision happened whilst she was reading.  
  
"Nefertiri." Imhotep called her as she walked down one of the palace halls, Nefertiri found this odd, she had never really had any contact with her father's priest, but now he was calling her.  
  
"Nefertiri!" Imhotep sounded anxious and exasperated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Pharaoh tells me you have signed an agreement. Why was I not there?"  
  
"I don't know, ask my father."  
  
"I have, he tells me the document is secret. What is it about Nefertiri; you know you can trust me."  
  
Nefertiri paused, there was something suspicious about Imhotep, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"If my father wishes for the details of the agreement to be kept private so be it."  
  
"But if the agreement of the Gods is needed. The high priest is needed to be present. Surely you understand Nefertiri!" Imhotep grabbed Nefertiri's arm and pulled her. Nefertiri shrugged him off and plainly answered.  
  
"Maybe my father has his suspicions about the High Priest." Nefertiri raised her eyebrow and carried on walking down the palace hall.  
  
Evie came around to the banging of her apartments door.  
  
"Evie, bloody answer the door!" The familiar voice of Jonathan greeted Evie in his rather coarse manner as she opened the door.  
  
"A bit early aren't you Jonathan?"  
  
"Have you seen the time, its half past seven!"  
  
"Oh well you better come in then." Evie pulled the door wide open and Jonathan stepped inside, in his hand was a half full bottle of whisky. Evie noticed this and sighed, when would her brother learn.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kheri Imhotep drove down into Cairo, his car rattled violently and he bounced up and down in his seat, but he didn't seem to care. Kheri's eyes were fixed on the road as he swerved in front of other drivers, Kheri stopped and pulled in on a dusty alley way and stepped out of the car, he looked around anxiously, and then spotted a female figure in the darkness.  
  
"Nefertiri will be returning to Hamunaptra tomorrow at Dawn." Kheri began to speak in Ancient Egyptian to the lady,  
  
"You will have to be present to face her and regain your powers from the underworld."  
  
"Powers?" The woman answered back in Ancient Egyptian  
  
"Yes, the curse set on Nefertiri by Seti means you both have un-human powers, in an agreement with Osiris, you must give up your soul to him if you lose though."  
  
"But I wont, I tutored Nefertiri, I know her weaknesses."  
  
The woman stepped out from the darkness, she had brown hair past her shoulders, a dark tan similar to Kheri's and brown eyes, and the woman was slight, but somewhat toned and muscled.  
  
"Its good to have you back Anck-su-namun." Kheri spoke silently before he stepped back into the car and drove off. 


End file.
